The day Master Siberian and Tigress get married
by Master Siberian
Summary: Master Siberian and Tigress get married. Rated T for some reason


It's a nice morning at the Jade Palace. The Furious five just got done eating breakfast and then went to their rooms to rest. But Master Siberian was up for a visit in Tigress's room. They were chatting about when Po broke his tail a few months ago.

"So Master, how did he break your tail?" Tigress asked.

"Well, when my claws wouldn't go in. He threw the rope to the bottom. And few minutes later, my claws let go. And I hurt my butt, but then the panda came down. Had my tail in the wrong position at the wrong time, he slammed on my tail and I yelled in pain. And I couldn't move it. I'd remember the whole thing." Master Siberian told her.

"Oh, wait wasn't that _I _that broke your tail?" Tigress asked confused.

"No that was a couple of months ago." Master Siberian told her.

"Oh" Tigress said.

"Well I guess your tail must not like Po." Tigress said then chuckled.

"Uh, yeah… I guess." Master Siberian said.

"I think we're ready." Tigress said.

"Do what?" Master Siberian asked confused.

"You know, were ready." Tigress said.

"I don't understand your question." Master Siberian told her.

"You know what I mean." Tigress told her.

"Uh, Tigress, I don't." Master Siberian told her.

"Well Master, you know we've been friends for a long time. And I'm wondering if we can get… uh, married." Tigress told him.

"What, we're going to get married? No, no, no, no, no. why would _we _get married?" Master Siberian asked.

"Master, we been friends for a long time. And I think it's time." Tigress said.

Master Siberian sighs.

"Tigress, I don't want to get married…just yet." Master Siberian told her.

"Please Master?" Tigress begged.

"No" Master Siberian told her.

"Pretty please? Master, I'll get you that gold spoon." Tigress begged.

"No" Master Siberian told her.

"Oh please Master!? I'll do everything you want!" Tigress begged.

"Oh OK!" Master Siberian said. "Fine"

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Master!" Tigress shouted.

Tigress gave him a hug.

"Oh Tigress, you're really excited." Master Siberian told her.

Tigress stopped hugging him.

"Yes I am! Let's go tell Shifu!" Tigress shouted.

"Ok, Ok" Master Siberian said. "Calm down, let's go tell him." Master Siberian said.

"OK" Tigress said.

The two went to find Shifu; he was in the training hall prepping for the furious five to train. He then heard a door in the background. It was Master Siberian and Tigress.

"Master Shifu! Master Shifu! Guess what." Tigress told him.

"What?" Shifu asked.

"Were getting married!" Tigress shouted.

"Well congrats you two, I got an idea, I'll set up a wedding part for you." Shifu said.

"Thanks Shifu." Tigress said.

The two went back to their rooms.

One hour later, Shifu was all over in the valley of peace. He was setting up chairs, he was also handing flyers. Master Mantis was the announcer. He had to rent chairs for over one-hundred Yuan. The whole people in the Valley of Peace are coming. Tigress and Master Siberian were at the dinner table talking.

"So Master, are you excited?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah, I am…I guess." Master Siberian said lowly.

"What's wrong Master?" Tigress asked.

"Nothing, I'm excited." Master Siberian said.

"Oh" Tigress said. "…well that must been quite a shock Master."

"Yeah, I know" Master Siberian said.

Suddenly, Shifu walked in. he told them the party was ready.

"The party is ready." Shifu told them.

"It is!?" Tigress asked excited.

"Yes, every one of the village is there." Shifu told them.

"Well what are we waiting for!? Let's go down there!" Tigress shouted.

"Ok" Master Siberian said.

The three went down to the bottom where everyone was waiting.

Down at the bottom, everyone was talking all over waiting. The rest of the five and Po was there. Mantis was the announcer.

Ten minutes later, they finally arrived. They both snuck out back. Suddenly, Shifu announced what coming up the row.

""Attention people of the Valley of Peace…" Shifu said. "…I would like to present Tigress and Master Siberian for merriment. Here they come up the row."

They both came up the row. Everyone and the rest of the five were looking at them. They think they will be a great couple, tiger-to-tiger merriment. Then the two walked up some stairs and then faced each other. Tigress and Master Siberian smiled, Master Siberian chuckled.

Then Mantis cleared his throat and said the merriment sentences.

"Master Siberian and Tigress…" Mantis said. "…we now continue,"

Mantis clears his throat again and continued.

"Master Siberian and Tigress… "I take you, to Master Siberian to be Tigresses wife. And Tigress to be his wife…"

"I take you, to be my wife…" Master Siberian said.

"…to have and to hold this day forward…" Mantis said.

"…to have and to hold this day forward…" Master Siberian said.

"…for better or for worse…" Mantis said.

"…for better or for worse…" Master Siberian said to her.

"…for richer, or for poorer, for sickness and in health…" Mantis said.

"…for richer, or for poorer, for sickness and in health…" Master Siberian said to her.

"…to love and cherish, from this day forward until death do us apart."

"…to love and cherish, from this day forward until death do us apart." Master Siberian told her.

"Do you, Tigress, take Master Siberian to be you wedded husband?" Mantis asked.

"Yes, I accept" Tigress answered.

"…and Master Siberian, take Tigress to be your wedded husband?" Mantis asked Master Siberian.

"Yes" Master Siberian answered.

"…and will you take care of him/her when he/she is sick?" Mantis asked the two.

"Yes" They both said.

"Well, you may now, kiss, the bride." Mantis told them.

Tigress and Master Siberian kissed each other. They are now married. And there was applause and whistles from everyone else. Tigress and Master Siberian stopped kissing. The applause stopped and everyone got up and went up to them.

"Congrats" Po said. "You usually go for me, but now you go for your Master. I just wanted to say 'awesome'."

"Po, we'll always be you friend." Tigress said.

"That's right." Master Siberian said.

Tigress and master Siberian wrapped their tails across each other.

"Congrats on you merriment." Viper said.

"Thanks" Master Siberian and Tigress both said.

"And I see your holding tails." Monkey said.

"Yes we are, were holding tails." Tigress said.

Master Siberian made an announcement.

"Thank you all for coming to our wedding party. We will now go home." Master Siberian said to the whole Valley of Peace.

"Let's go home." Tigress told Master Siberian.

"Sure" Master Siberian answered.

They both went home. Shifu cleaned up the mess. They went home to celebrate.

THE END


End file.
